XML—eXtensible Markup Language (XML) describes a class of data objects called XML documents and partially describes the behavior of computer programs which process them. XML documents are made up of storage units called entities, which contain either parsed or unparsed data. Each XML document contains one or more elements, the boundaries of which are either delimited by start-tags and end-tags, or, for empty elements, by an empty-element tag.
XPath—XML PATH Language. XPath 1.0, a language for addressing parts of XML documents, is an integral component of languages for XML processing such as extensible Stylesheet Language Transformation (XSLT) and XQuery. Alan Freedman, Computer Desktop Encyclopedia, 9th Edition, Osborne/McGraw-Hill (2001) (hereafter, “Freedman”).
XSLT—eXtensible Stylesheet Language Transformation. A language for transforming XML documents into other XML documents.
Xalan—Xalan is an implementation of XSLT from Apache.
DOM—Document Object Model. The Document Object Model is a platform- and language-neutral interface that will allow programs and scripts to dynamically access and update the content, structure and style of XML documents. The document can be further processed and the results of that processing can be incorporated back into the presented page.
SAX—Simple API for XML. An event-based programming interface (API) between an XML parser and an XML application. An object-based interface is supplied by DOM. Freedman.
Streaming Processing of XML—Streaming processing of XML documents is a name given to a type of processing of an XML document in which the document does not have to be stored in the memory and each node in the document is visited at most once. Streaming is a general concept. Streaming XPath processing refers to evaluating an XPath expression while “streaming” over an XML document.